Professor Granger
by Caelia Shortface
Summary: Hermione takes a post as a potions professor at hogwarts after the war!


p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"Just something that's been sitting on my computer. I have the plot in mind, if you're interested in more, review and I'll continue!/p  
hr style="color: #000000; font-family: Times; font-size: medium;" noshade="noshade" size="1" /  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"There was always a strange, voyeuristic feeling that one got sitting with the teachers in the great hall. From this perspective, Hermione wondered, how had her years at Hogwarts seemed to her professors? What things they had seen with their ever-watching eyes? Of course, she did not doubt that the issues that troubled her teenage mind were very different than her students (and yet, very much the same)./p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"How sure she had been of Ron at the time. What had started as a passionate romance in the midst of war fizzled out into nothing more but platonic fondness between friends. There was no heartbreak, no tears shed, or even regrets to be had. They kept in touch as always and slid into a comfortable and appropriate state of close companionship./p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"She had decided, however that a change of scenery was absolutely necessary and took a position as the new potions professor the year before. She was very young for a professor, being only 25 years of age, and besides Neville Longbottom (Who had taken an apprenticeship with Professor Sprout after the War) She was the youngest person on Staff. While she had been considered plain and not exactly very pretty her first go round at the school, her male students quite fancied her in a way she was very unused to. She was startled from her thoughts as Professor Flitwick asked her a question she hadn't entirely paid attention to./p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""I'm Sorry Professor, what did you say?" She asked of the aging part goblin./p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""I asked you if you had heard news of Pomonas horrible accident." I placed my fork down and turned towards Flitwick with a concerned look upon her face./p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""Why no I haven't! Is she alright?" Professor Flitwick shook his head as if to say he wasn't too sure./p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""Not even an hour ago, Mr. Longbottom found her in the Dangerous Vegetable Garden Being attacked by a Venomous Tentacula. He subdued the plant and rushed her to the infirmary, but the poision can be quite deadly. There's only so much that Madame Pomfrey will be able to do. Neville's been asked to fill in the position in her absence. " Hermione felt her heart drop. Considering the deadly nature of the plant, there was very little hope for the kind Professor Sprout./p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""I suppose there is nothing they can do for her at St. Mungos." Hermione admitted quite dejectedly. She had grown closer to Pomona due to the nature of her class. She had always looked forward to their chats. Hermione cordially excused her self from the table, as dinner came to a close, and after she was out of sight of her students broke out into a sprint towards the medical wing, where she found Neville standing outside the door pacing with a wild frantic look in his eye. As he noticed Hermione he stopped his pacing, but the crazed look in his eyes only worsened./p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"" Hermione can I ask you a question?" He paused as if to wait for her consent, but before receiving it he continued on. "You're the brightest witch of our age so maybe you can riddle me this. Why would an Elderly Herbology Professor, with over a quarter century of experience, waltz into the Dangerous Vegetable Garden all by herself?" I opened my mouth, not sure of what I was going to say when he cut me off./p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""Never mind, she's dying and there's nothing to be done about it." He ran his fingers through his hair when I noticed the blood all over his shirt, trousers and face, mixed in with dirt and grime. He straightened up and took in a deep breath./p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""Merlin, how impolite of me, you were just about to say something and I cut you off. You must excuse me, I'm rather a mess right now." He said, a ghost of a smile on his lips. Neville's bravery, Hermione noted, was often fleshed out in the smallest of ways in the days after the war. How he could compose himself, in a matter of seconds under these circumstances was bewildering to her./p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""Neville? You should go get washed up, pacing outside this door isn't going to do any good. I can help you go through the materials for tomorrows lessons if you wish." He nodded, and said something to himself that she couldn't quite catch./p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""That would be helpful. Can you meet me in my office in say half an hour?" Hermione's eyes lit up, glad to be of service to her distressed old friend./p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""I'll see you there!" He nodded and made his way past her and down the staircase. It was precisely at that moment that Hermione caught herself doing something wildly inappropriate. She quickly removed her gaze from Neville's back side and turned away, a rosy tint forming under her skin./p 


End file.
